The Adventures of Baby Derek
by 4 the killer
Summary: One shots that star the adorable Baby Derek as everyone tries to figure out how to get him back to the appropriate age!
1. How It All Began

**How It All Began.**

They were fighting, yet again. Derek could feel the pain of a simmering headache making its way up. Rubbing his temples Derek cautiously threw his textbook onto his bed, the prospect of getting any studying done dying out.

_ "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" "NO YOU GET OUT OF MY WAY!" _

Sighing in resignation Derek got up from his desk, his purpose? To get to the one person who could keep him sane, or somewhat sane, in this brief moment of turmoil: his girlfriend Chloe. A tiny smile inched its way onto his face when he thought of where she would be. Holed up next to some movies in the living room, breaking down each scene and analyzing each moment.

Keeping his ears open for anymore screams fest that may come near him he opened the door slowly, cursing at the squeak that permitted from it. He just didn't want to alert Simon or Tory that he was near, that way he wouldn't feel obliged to try and break things up. With that thought as well as a roll of his eyes he moved out of the room and carefully shut the door behind him. One of the perks of being a werewolf was that he could move stealthily and there fore he could easily pass by Simon and Tori without being seen and hopefully heard.

_"Argh! Take this you dimwit!" _A little too late Derek heard Tori's shrill voice from just around a corner and before he could take any action a bright blue ball of light bounced off a painting and hurtled toward him. Within seconds the blue ball engulfed him and he instantly began feeling tingling sensations all over body. Simon rounded the corner and gasped in shock, Tori's face came next into view shocked horror shadowed her face as Simon pulled out his cell and made a call, probably to their father. All Derek saw next was Simon, Tori and Lauren (who seemed to appear from nowhere) run towards him, calling out his name.

* * *

"Holy shit Tori! What have you done?!" Simon walked over to the tangled mess that was Derek's clothes and stared down at the result.

"I don't know! I just released a random spell! I didn't know that it would have _this _kind of result!" Tori paced behind Simon, her frightened expression escalating as Chloe rounded the corner to investigate the source of all the noise they must have been making.

"Well, he appears to be healthy...but I'll take him into your dad's office to make sure with the first aid kit." Lauren, surprisingly calm for a woman who likes to get emotional a lot, picked up Derek and bundled him up the best she could before whisking him away. Clearly she had entered her doctor mode.

Chloe stood in the corner, unsure of what exactly was going down. Scratching her head in confusion she turned to Tori about to ask some questions when the look on her face stopped her. Ever seen the painting "The Scream" by Edvard Munch? Yeah that was her face now, creepy. So Chloe turned to the next best thing. The boy standing by the foot of the stairs with slumped shoulders, most of the color drained from his face.

"Um, Simon?" Cautiously Chloe reached out and touched Simon's shoulder. "Why is there a baby here?"

Simon glanced up at Chloe, taking in her face as if he hadn't seen her face in years, like he had been stuck in the desert all by his lonesome. Coughing Simon turned away and mumbled the answer.

With wide eyes, Chloe slowly stepped back from Simon. Not sure if she should laugh or freak out she asked how it all happened. That's when Tori spoke up. "It was an accident...I didn't know that, THAT was gonna happen!" Waving her arms in a crazy fashion Tori got up swiftly and grabbed her shoulders. "I didn't even know there were actual spells like that!"

Lauren called them all downstairs, announcing that Kit had just arrived ready to discus the situation. Derek was officially confirmed by Chloe's aunt as a healthy baby boy of around 12 months old.

Tori glanced at baby Derek who was seated on the floor, expertly bundled in his old shirt. His jet black hair reached just above his ears, his green eyes shone with innocent curiosity with just the right amount of annoyance. He rolled over and carefully got himself standing upright, his arms outstretched in front of him as he zombie walked over to Kit who proceeded to pick him up.

"I forgot how cute you were at this age." Kit's smiled warmed the room but his tense face didn't escape unnoticed. Derek pouted back at him probably trying to do his best glare but coming up short, well more like adorable. Hey its a baby you cant NOT do cute!

"Ok, we have to figure out just exactly how and what we're going to do about this situation." Kit glanced warily at Tori, who hung her head in shame. "It seems that no matter what we do no one wants to follow and rules around here, and THIS is why!" Sighing in frustration Kit dismissed all of us except for Derek and Lauren. They told us that they were going out to pick up some quick supplies that a baby would need and they would discuss what the plan was going to be.

Tori schlepped up the stairs after Simon and shot into the room she shared with Chloe. Too freaked out to sleep Tori just sat on the end of her bed, while Chloe tried to think of something that could comfort her yet coming up with nothing. Turning Derek into was a baby was defiantly unheard of and with Tori's story it seemed like it came to her easily. Her power was defiantly strong, but would it be strong enough to undo this spell?

* * *

_**Well there you have it! The prologue to a mini series that I hope to write lots of installments too! My next story will probably be something to show case a side of Derek that isn't so..Derek? A more cute and innocent side of Derek. **_

_**If anyone has any ideas that they want to send me just leave a review! Or if you have ANY opinions on this story you know what to do! I'll give you a hint! Its the same as the people who wanna give me ideas! **_

_**COME ON LEAVE THAT REVIEW! YOU KNOW YOU WAAAAANNAAAA ;**_


	2. Tori the Babysitter

"Come on Derek! Just one bite? Please?!" Lauren sat at the small table, a bowl of green gunk in hand. According to the jar the "food" was made from cucumbers and mashed peas. Doesn't sound too bad...but for the kid who likes to inhale his food, if he didn't like it then it probably tasted NASTY.

Derek was seated in a shiny plastic high chair, green gunk spread across his face and his bib. He eyed Lauren once more before tightly shutting his lips and turning his head sideways. A gesture that showed that he wasn't going to eat any of it anytime soon.

"Here comes the airplane!" Lauren lifted the spoon in a another attempt, waving the it through the air and for a second she actually caught Derek's attention, but stubborn as always Derek once again turned away from her.

Sighing in defeat, Lauren began cleaning Derek's messy face with a towel. "You need to eat something...I wonder what Kit fed you before." She mumbled to herself. Derek reached up his arms showing that he wanted to come out of the high chair. Kit then walked in glancing briefly at the abandoned food bowl on the table.

"Maybe you should just try another flavor Lauren." Kit said, taking Derek from her arms. He then picked up a jar that said "Mashed pasta with carrots", even the thought of eating that to Kit sounded repulsive. Why does baby food always seem so gross?

Kit lifted a package of goldfish crackers and took some out, he placed some in Derek's hand in which he began to slowly munch on. Lauren gaped for a bit before pursing her lips in annoyance. She had been trying for a full hour trying to get Derek to eat anything at all. Humphing Lauren stated that Kit was now in charge of all the feeding just tilted his head towards her, his face morphed into a look of innocence.

At that moment Tori barreled in with Simon and Chloe in tow, completely absorbed in her text messages, her fingers racing against that small touch screen. "Tori we need you to do a favor for us tonight." Kit reached out and tapped on Tori's shoulder. "We're going out tonight, Lauren has to work and I'm meeting a potential supernatural client so we need you to babysit Derek."

That stopped Tori dead in her tracks, eying Derek who was now cuddling up to Chloe."Why me?!" Tori whined, almost stomping her foot like a five year old. "I've got this HUGE party to attend tonight. It's the party of the YEAR!" Kit gave her a look of disapproval.

"Because you are the one who caused this whole mess in the first place so its time you take some responsibility." Kit responded. "Plus I believe that Simon is attending that party, and Chloe as well. Anyways Derek isn't that hard to take care of." With an air of dismissal Kit walked out of the room with Lauren. Tori knew she couldn't argue with Kit because he was right, they were told not to do reckless magic and they did it anyways.

"This sucks." Mumbled Tori, crossing her arms in defiance. She wouldn't even go near Derek who was now being lightly poked at by Simon as he made goofy faces. Rolling her eyes as she continued to watch as Derek tapped Simon's nose as he kept going "Peek-a-BOO".

"Here Tori, hold Derek." Chloe came over and lifted Derek, who refused to let go of his tight grip on her shirt. It was clear that Derek didn't want to leave the comfort of Chloe's arms, especially for someone like Tori. That gesture made Tori annoyed, she was awesome with kids! Probably.

With her ego slightly bruised Tori forcibly took Derek from Chloe's arms and then...just stared at him unsure of what to do next. Derek just looked back at her, his green eyes seemed to shimmer in the small amount of light emanating from the only kitchen window. He then grabbed onto the necklace that she was wearing, examining the fake diamonds as it glinted and sparkled in the sunlight.

Simon then came over, explaining how Derek usually goes with the flow. Meaning he won't make a fuss, unless for food, so he would be easy to play with. He then took out a brand new stuffed husky and shook it at Derek who's attention was now completely focused on the stuffed animal. His tiny fingers opened and closed in a way that showed he wanted to hold his new toy, Simon held it out for him laughing as Derek grabbed it by its ears and then just stared intensely at its face, as if he was silently communicating with it.

Tori decided to actually try and get along with baby Derek so she poked him in the stomach, commenting that his belly was round and chubby to which Derek huffed lightly and went back to his toy.

"Ahhhhhooo..." Derek commented suddenly, giving Tori a brief moment of surprise. Derek held up the husky to Tori's face, Tori in turn even more confused on what to do petted the top of its head. Luckily that seemed to satisfy Derek and he hugged the toy to his chest with one arm, his other arm now held a good amount of Tori's sweater.

"See Tori you can handle him perfectly!" Chloe clapped her hands happily. Tori just looked down at Derek, pulling some of his hair out of his face at the same time.

"Right but if I can't handle this then your my emergency sitter." Chloe nodded in acceptance. "By the way Derek you're so cute its hard to imagine that you'll turn out looking the way you do...or _did_..." Tori said playing with the husky's ears. Derek pouted up at her, his eyes saying "what did you mean by that lady?!"

"TORI!" Lauren came down the stairs, searching through her purse for her keys. "Derek hasn't eaten much so please try to feed him first. He have a obvious dislike for any of the baby food in the jars, good thing I haven't much too much of it. Try giving him some plain cooked pasta see if he'll eat that..." She rambled on some more information before leaving with Kit for the evening shift at the local clinic. Kit reminded them that they needed to be home and asleep by 10 o'clock, to which Simon rolled his eyes at.

A few minutes later Simon and Chloe left to walk down to the party which was only a few houses down from the hotel they were staying at. Chloe mentioned that she'll home in a hour to help her out with Derek, probably not going to enjoy the party much either because she barely knew anyone since moving here just over 2 weeks ago. Kit was looking for a house to rent, hence that supernatural client he was meeting, he wanted to find a place that was secure supernaturally giving more added protection.

Tori slumped down on the couch in front of the TV, setting Derek down on the floor afterwards. What did one do with a baby anyways? Especially one known as Derek Souza. She then remembered the pasta thing and boiled some kraft dinner without of the sauce up. Plate in hand, she fanned over it trying to cool it down a bit before feeding it Derek.

After it was cooled Tori stuck a piece in front of Derek's mouth with one word "eat". Derek eyed at the corkscrew shaped pasta before taking it and popping it in his mouth. Satisfied with that Tori got on her phone and once again began texting, after a few minutes she decided top place a call. There was this guy she met at school and he was apparently at the party right this second.

"Hey! So, hows the party going?" Tori said into her phone, one eye watching as Derek shoveled some more pasta in his mouth. Some pieces escaped and fell onto the soft carpet, rolling her eyes Tori kicked up her legs onto the couch. She talked some more on her phone before inviting this guy over which perked Derek's ears up which Tori didn't notice.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door to which Tori squealed excitedly stating that "Joe" was here. Derek jumped onto his tiny feet and stumbled in his effort to run into Tori's legs. He then reached up his arms and whimpered a bit indicating that he wanted Tori to pick him up.

Tori answered the door with Derek in her arms a big smile on her face as she jutted her hip out in an effort to look sexy...well as sexy as she could be with a baby on her arm.

"Who is this little guy? Seems like I've got a bit of competition." Joe was this 6'1 guy with light brown eyes and short spiked hair. He was wearing a green plaid shirt buttoned up under a simple leather jacket, complete with dark blue jeans and suede boots. He smiled at Derek with surprisingly bright white teeth before ruffling his hair, Derek just waved his arm up to swat his hand away.

"This is my baby brother Derek." Tori responded, "Say hello Derek." Derek ignored her and Joe and turned away looking over her shoulder instead.

"Uhh, come on in Joe! What was the party like? Who was there? Tell me everything!" Tori tried to put Derek down back onto the floor but he just whined and kept a tight hold on her shirt. Glaring a bit at the baby Tori moved him to the side of the sofa instead. "Did you want anything to drink by the way?"

"No I'm good thanks. Party was pretty boring, people from school mostly. So why do you live in this hotel for?" Joe asked, sitting right next to Tori.

"Long story." Tori waved it off. Just at that moment Derek crawled onto her lap, he lifted himself up until he was standing on her lap holding onto her shoulders. "Derek! What are you doing?" Tori hissed, before quickly smiling back at Joe.

Tori tried to put Derek back down but he wasn't having any of it, fussing about before settling for sitting on her lap, his legs pointing at Joe, feet resting on his knee. This continued for a while since every time Tori tried to get her flirt on Derek would somehow interfere by grabbing someones attention. He actually began to cry, although no tears were actual found at he scene of the crime. He grabbed onto Joe's chain and pulled nearly breaking it, and for the master piece of his interfering he kept talking every moment he could get.

After about 20 minutes of this, with Derek physically sitting in between them Chloe came into the room. Joe got up brushing away crumbs left by some crushed goldfish crackers that Derek "accidentally" threw on him.

"Hi..." Chloe slowed down and awkwardly stood at the end of the couch, unsure of what to do next.

"I think its time for me to leave. It was nice meeting you Tori." Joe continued to move without giving Tori another glance he practically ran out the door.

"I think Derek scared away my date." Tori grumbled, watching as Derek slid of the couch and wobbled over to Chloe.

At that moment Kit walked in through the door, stating that he thought the he saw Chloe on the way but she disappeared since she mainly walked through bushes and shadows. Kit announced that it was Derek's bed time and he let Chloe put him to sleep.

"Who was that boy that left here just now?" Kit asked, a slight layer of disapproval brimming on his face.

"No one, not anymore anyways." Tori sighed, crossed her arms and looked down. Kit just raised his eyebrow and let her go, telling her to help Tori putting Derek to bed. Tori made her way into the room that Derek shared with Simon, inside was a small make shift bed on top of Simon's bed. Chloe had finished changing Derek into footy pajama's that had tiny baseballs on them. Derek yawned rubbing his eyes with tiny fists, his eyelids were drooping.

"Maybe he didn't like Joe?" Chloe blurted out. "I mean there are rumors going on that he plays around with a lot of other girls...in fact I thought he looked familiar and I just realized where I saw him, he was at the party with Samantha I think her name was? He was _all_ over her."

Tori tensed up, mainly with surprised or mild shock. Could it be that baby Derek sensed that Joe was some sort of low life? Usually Tori would only believe the things that people say when she finally saw it with her own eyes but with Chloe there was no real reason for her to lie, especially about some guy. At this point Derek had fallen asleep, he was sleeping on his back with his head to his side, his hands still in fists which were right next to his head. Shaking her head, Tori continued to wonder: was Derek really watching out for her? Like a protective brother? It actually made Tori smiled, she never did have that protective brother. Chloe and Tori left the room, gossiping about the party lightly and quietly closing the door leaving only a sliver of it open for some light to shine through.

* * *

** Well there I have it! The second chapter! I'm not sure how I feel about this story, I'm satisfied with the turn out but I feel like I should have added some more at the same time. Oh well. ANYWAYS YOU GUYS KNOW THE DRILL: REVIEEEEW! **

** I will defiantly try to update chapters once a week and hopefully I can reach my goal of making each chapter at least 1500-2000 words!**

** Also once again IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS THAT THEY WANT ME TO WRITE tell me in your review and I will try my best to write it up for ya!**


	3. Simon's Jealousy

Simon pounded down the wooden stairs of the new house that they officially moved into. One of his dad's former clients had recommended it him and the best part was that that former client was of a supernatural variety...in other words a witch, so the house also came complete with protective and concealment charms.

Just before he hit the last few steps Simon saw baby Derek laughing gleefully as he slowly climbed the steps. To him at the moment the steps must have seemed like a mountain to conquer. Chloe was behind Derek, her hands placed a step under him so that if he tripped she'd be able to catch him and push him back up.

"Humph." Simon mumbled as he passed the two. It seemed like ever since Derek had been turned into a baby he was always playing with Chloe or shockingly enough with Lauren and Tori. When Simon wanted to play with the baby, he always seemed either too tired or too preoccupied with something else. Its sucks being neglected.

"You okay Simon?" Chloe gently asked. Brief worry clouding her baby blues. Derek also stopped climbing the stairs and was now standing on a step, staring at him. Simon nodded in response, mumbling a tangled answer that he just didn't sleep too well last night. As he descended the last step, Simon noticed the stuffed husky sitting on the coffee table by the hall closet. Even the stupid thing got more attention then he did.

Suddenly Simon formed a devilish prank, he could hijack the one thing that Derek kept closer to him then Chloe (or his dad), his stuffed animal! It was brilliant! It was supremely evil! Boy did he somehow feel like a villain, excuse him as he laughs maniacally. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAA!"

"Uhh, Simon? Seriously are you okay?" Chloe came over and lightly touched his shoulder, Derek was held in her other arm. Simon abruptly stopped cackling, a light shade of pink escalating onto his cheeks. He was actually unaware that he was doing that out loud.

Coughing a bit Simon glanced at Derek who was now staring at him intently, one hand, gripping a tight hold on his sweater sleeve that was slightly too long, placed on near his chin. "I'm fine Chloe, I was just thinking about something." And with that, and a ruffle of Derek's soft hair, Simon left them and headed towards that computer room that was also handily equipped with a T.V.

He settled into the desk chair for the computer and logged into Facebook, a fake one of course, under the awesome name of 'Lee Simons' described as a white male from Toronto. You'd be surprised at the amount of people added him with comments along the lines of "OH! I remember you from high school!" and they turn out to be 30 something. Weird. Oh well it was something to do so there Simon was, creeping random peoples profiles.

After a few minutes, a bustling Lauren stumbled into the room talking rapidly into, what Simon assumed was one of the nurses at the hospital, her cell as she dropped Derek gently onto the floor and laid the husky next to him before turning on the T.V to the children's cartoon network. A bouncing Micky Mouse was singing on the colorful screen.

Simon stared at Derek who calmly watched the television, a look of indifference on his face. Then he glanced at the husky, formulating his prank. All he had to do was get the stupid toy before Derek latched onto it.

So with that he slid onto the carpeted floor beside Derek, grabbing the husky swiftly using the skills their father taught them in survival. Derek instantly glanced over and when he noticed that Simon took over the place of his beloved toy he twisted around until he was facing Simon head on.

"Ahhhoo!" Derek placed one hand onto Simon's shoulder to balance himself as he used the other hand to show grasping movements towards Simon's outstretched arm that was holding the husky hostage.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you want your toy?" Simon mocked lightly before beginning the incantations for a levitation spell so that the toy was out of his own reach too. There fore there wouldn't be any real reason to harm or manipulate Simon...as much.

Derek glared at Simon. '_Was Simon jealous of a TOY?! Seriously...okay 2 can play at this game', _he thought._. _Derek gave one last longing look towards that husky before he cast his very own spell: his puppy dog eyes! Complete with a sniffle and a lowered head, he knew that Simon wouldn't buckle down quickly but he couldn't resist having Derek feel sad in anyway.

Simon gulped hard, Derek was playing to his one weakness with him. The puppy dog eyes, the whipped dog look..who wouldn't be able to resist that look? Especially with Derek who barely showed emotion in the first place, and almost next to none when he actually was at this age. '_Don't fall under his pressure Simon! You can do this!' _

Then Derek amped up his game, still with the sad eyes and lowered head, he slumped down onto the floor. His hand placed between his outstretched legs, he sniffed again but this time he added on rubbing one of his eyes with one balled up, sweater covered fist. Once again Simon crumpled slightly at Derek, the spell completely dissipated and the husky fell back softly into his hand.

The finale of Derek's attack was a slight whimper. Nothing more, nothing less. And that was defiantly all it took for Simon to completely break down."Ok, OK fine! You win Derek!" Simon called out exasperatedly. He handed the toy back into Derek's lap, to which Derek responded with a bright happy grin and giggle as he hugged the husky tightly.

Humphing Simon crossed his arms at Derek and glared at the T.V. '_Oh boy here he goes again, sulking away', _Derek thought. Derek poked Simon, laying the toy behind him away from thieving hands. Simon chose to ignored him so Derek poked him once again, this time on his side making Simon squirm a tiny bit.

When that still didn't get his attention, Derek decided to get right up in his face, literally. He got up and walked into Simon's lap knowing that Simon would hold onto him in case he stumbled, and then just stared into his face. "Aaahh..?" Derek spoke, his hands resting on Simon's shoulder, cocking his head to the side as if asking: What's wrong?

Sighing Simon rolled his eyes before glancing at Derek who was defiantly not moving anytime soon, but wasn't as threatening due to the simple face that Simon could easily lift him up and walk away. He revealed to baby Derek that he was feeling...left out and boy did he feel stupid! Here he was pouring out his feelings, which was not the most manly thing he did especially towards Derek..at any age, to a baby! Simon had this incredible urge to face palm himself over this whole thing.

After he spilled the beans so to speak..kind of. Derek laughed, actually laughed at him which made Simon glare at him. Derek did stopped laughing but he had this big smirk on his face. "Whatever Derek!" Simon was in the process of moving Derek off of his lap when Derek tightened his grip on Simon's shoulders and leaned in, giving him a hug. Shocked, Simon hugged him back tightly smiling because he realized that Derek was laughing at Simon's jealousy rather then Simon himself. After they pulled away from each other Derek made a face at Simon that he knew all too well, a look that said that Derek would promise to spend more time with Simon but never go near the husky ever again. Ever.

* * *

** And there you have it! Sorry that this took so long but eh school started and I got a bit caught up in the whirlwind of it all. But I love this one shot! Can you just imagine baby Derek giving out hugs? **

** Anyways I know that I said that I would probably update once a week but I underestimated all the school work I've got (O_o) so I will try to update as much as I can!**

** Thank you to all my followers and any readers who took the time to read this story! Or this Author's Note! And remember! REVIEW! **

** So until next time! ...I don't know what to put here...awkward...**


	4. Ludo the Puppy vs Derek the Baby Part I

**HEEEEY guys! Sorry for not updating for a while but things came up, I had things to accomplish and people to conquer...that sounds vaguely wrong...but just vaguely ;) Anyways onwards to ze STORY!**

Derek glanced around warily at the people surrounding him, the dogs that eyed him and the cats that seemed to stalk him. They went to the park, it would be fun they said, he would enjoy the open air they said.

Huffing as yet another dog sniffed at him before running off to its owner, Derek ran back towards Lauren and the others. They were all sitting on a picnic blanket munching on carrots, crackers and cheese as Simon chugged down a Dr. Pepper.

"Don't feel like playing on the playground Derek?" Lauren asked as he approached her before picking him up and settling him into her lap. "Well thats okay, I guess you can eat first then."

Kit ruffled Derek's hair as he cut up a chicken sandwich into bite sized pieces. "See this is fun...its good to get out. For ALL of us." Kit eyed Chloe, Simon and Tori as they continued to click clack away on their cells. Blushing Chloe mumbled in agreement as she put her cell back into her back pocket. Tori and Simon however absentmindedly agreed as well before giving their undivided attention back to the tiny mobile devices.

Derek reached out a tiny hand and grasped Kit's shirt sleeve and pointing towards the small bite sized pieces of chicken sandwich that would soon meet a doomed stated of getting eaten. Boy was he hungry too, all those pets just seemed to always want to get close to Derek and getting them to go away was a tough task.

Laughing a bit Lauren took the plate from Kit, and helped Derek eat them by placing the tiny pieces into Derek's awaiting mouth. "Yummy?" She asked, as she watched Derek nod happily.

"If he had a tail it would be wagging right about now..." Tori suddenly spoke up, her cell now thrown precariously onto the blanket. Derek pouted up at her before grabbing another piece of the sandwich and attacking it.

Just then a golden puppy ran up towards them AND...jumped into Chloe's lap, licking at her face and wagging _it's_ tail happily before sniffing at her. Laughing Chloe nudged the puppy away and ruffled its fur around its head. "Well aren't you a hyper puppy? I wonder who you belong too?" Chloe grinned into the face of the golden puppy.

"He would belong to me, his name is Ludo." At that moment a young boy of around Chloe's age ran up to them an apologetic expression etched onto his face. Golden blonde hair, warm brown eyes greeted Derek (who was still happily chowing away). "My name is Tate Melling, I am extremely sorry about my dog he's normally not so...friendly." Tate grinned down at Chloe before taking Ludo away as the golden puppy tried to jump back into her lap.

"I think we've found your long lost twin Simon." Tori whispered loud enough for Derek to hear. Simon grimaced back at her, her face clearly showing that him and Tate were not any where near on the same level.

"My name is Chloe." Chloe took Tate's hand and shook it, smiling back at him. Tori soon introduced herself along with Simon, Kit and Lauren.

"This little guy is Derek, he's a bit shy so don't mind him if he seems to ignore you." Kit mentioned picking up Derek from Lauren's lap. Tate grinned down at Derek, ruffling up his hair to which Derek just swatted his hands away. Ludo the puppy cautiously walked over to them, taking a sniff at Derek and humphing, his head turned upwards and it ran back over towards Chloe, once again jumping onto her.

Derek watched the puppy play with Chloe, his only experiences with animals always ended in an attack of some sort. That's when Derek shivered as he suddenly recalled the time where a Chihuahua attacked him and bite his hand.

"Aw don't mind Ludo Derek, that pup is picky when it comes to people, other then myself of course." Tate smiled down at Derek who promptly ignored him and snuggled closer into Kit's arms, away from Ludo...and Tate. Kit rummaged in his bag and pulled out the stuffed wolf of Derek's affection and placed it in front of them.

"There! Now Derek has a pet too!" Kit said smiling down at the expressionless Derek who was now just staring at Ludo and Chloe as they rolled on the ground laughing in short bursts.

At that moment Tate called Ludo back to him, which the golden puppy obeyed and sadly left Chloe. It ran over to Tate who patted its head, its tongue hanging out happily. Derek stared at it, it didn't seem to be anything special Derek concluded. The puppy slowly made its way towards where Derek and Kit were sitting and sniffed at the toy wolf. Lowering its head and raising its tail in the air, Ludo got into its attacking position. Derek, noticing this quickly sprung up and ran towards his precious stuffed wolf. But it was too late, Ludo had attacked! Pouncing on the defenseless toy and chomping down securely on its left ear. It waved the toy around before settling down and trying to eat it.

Derek watched in shock, his favorite toy was being made into a snack by this ruthless monster masquerading its way around as an adorable puppy. Chloe then tapped Ludo's no, shaking her head in disapproval and told the puppy that the toy was NOT food and to give it back to Derek, who had tears in the corners of his eyes that only Kit seemed to notice. Kit picked up his son and Derek wiped his eyes, sniffing just a bit. Kit handed back the toy to Derek, with everything luckily intact...just wet.

Ludo had happily and immediately released the puppy and jumped once again into Chloe's arms, licking her face and wagging its tail. "Well lucky you Chloe, you've got your own lover. Granted its in a form of a dog but hey, good for you." Tori stated, bursting out laughing at the end as she watched Chloe smile awkwardly as she held Ludo at arms length away towards Tate. Tate apologized over and over again to Derek, who was having none of it.

"Look I really am sorry Derek!" Tate cried out in exasperation.

"Seems like Chloe isn't the only one with a admirer." Simon whispered to Tori.

"Oh! That's sick!" Tori pushed Simon away from her.

"Hey, it isn't my fault that this 'Tate' fellow seems to love smiling down at Derek's big green eyes!" Simon responded. "I'll just nick name him Pedobear."

Tori rolled her eyes in disgust over at Simon, but she had to admit that Tate really did seem to try and get Derek's attention, NO NOT IN THAT WAY YOU WEIRDO'S, but more in the sense that Tate was the kind of guy that everyone seemed to love. So when he meets someone who didn't like him...well the evidence was right in front of them as Tate tried to bribe Derek with candy, don't know why he was and didn't care either.

Once Tate put Ludo back onto its leash and they began walking away, Derek wiggled out of his father's grasp and jumped into Chloe's arms. "Well _somebody_ was obviously jealous." Chloe giggled, poking Derek's stomach lightly. Derek responded by just showing her his "I-have-no-idea-what-your-talking-about" innocent look.

**Well there you have it! after so long too! SORRY!**

**THIS IDEA HAS BEEN BROUGHT TO YOU BY: Jayfire! With some minor details changed!**

**I will be making this into a TWO-SHOT just to complete the idea given by Jayfire and to bring back Tate! Who is NOT a pedo just to let you all know! :)**

**ONCE again I sincerely apologize from the bottom of my..left lung? (sorry my heart is completely reserved for Castiel of Supernatural ;) ) that I haven't uploaded in awhile but things came up! Hopefully I can get back on track!**

**STAY TUNED FOR PART 2 BUT IN THE MEANTIME REVIEEEEWWWWW!**


	5. Ludo the Puppy vs Derek the Baby Part II

Derek was NOT happy. He was standing at the door to the kitchen, his shirt covered in dirty paw prints, his pants covered in dog saliva and his stomach growling for what seemed like forever.

"Ludo" the cutest puppy alive was PURE EVIL! Bent on taking over the minds of Derek's pack and brainwashing them into kicking him to the curb! He just knew it! AND he had the evidence to prove it! You see what happened was this... let me take you back about 3 hours. QUE IN FLASHBACK BLURRY MOMENT!

The door bell rang, making Lauren jump out of her seat in a bit of shock. She at the moment was trying to get Derek into his afternoon clothes for the day so they could play around in the park, also everyone else was either at school or in Kit's case at his new job at a local firm.

"That's weird, I wasn't expecting anyone." Lauren mumbled as she hurriedly dressed Derek into his shirt and swiftly descended the stairs as fast as she could holding a one year old.

Lauren opened the door, mild surprise greeted her tense features before relaxing and moving away to leave enough space for the visitor the make its way inside. Tate waltzed in with Ludo tugged behind him on a leash.

"Hello Lauren, mind if I state that your looking very beautiful today?" Tate flashed his pearly whites at Lauren who just stared at him and rolled her eyes. At her job as a doctor she always got the smooth talkers, in various ages, so it didn't phase her to have yet another one who thought that she would buckle under some petty comments. "I apologize if I seem to have arrived unannounced but Kit thought it would be a good idea for Derek to have some company today."

Lauren thought back, recalling a vague memory that Tate would be bringing Ludo over tomorrow to play, something about trying to get Derek and animals on a nicer note. "Oh right, Kit did mention that. Oh and Tate?" Lauren laid her free hand on Tate's shoulder. "Stop talking like that, its creepy." THAT made Tate blush and stutter a minor apology. It was also at that moment that Tate had let go of the forgotten puppy's leash, so now Ludo was ecstatically barking at his tail and going in circles trying to catch it.

Derek rolled his eyes at Ludo. _Dogs,_ Derek thought. Ludo then stopped an looked up a Derek, seemingly looking innocent but Derek knew better. It was then at that precise moment that a light seemed to go off in the puppy's eyes, his eyes developing a sinister gleam to them. Ludo suddenly ran around Lauren's legs before racing up the steps with Tate on his heels, trying and failing, to call his dog back.

Sighing in annoyance, Lauren put Derek down on the floor and they both followed Tate upstairs. "LUDO! BAD PUPPY!" Derek heard Tate's version of a bark followed by the remark that Ludo wasn't going to be enjoying the fresh air and warm sunlight that was brought on from another day in the park.

"What happened? And what is that smell?" Lauren followed Tate's voice into a room that housed Simon's and Derek's bed. Derek's bed was made from a cribs mattress and simple supports to hold the bed higher then that of a normal one but it had none of that prison like bars. On top of the bed laid Ludo who looked up at his owner sheepishly.

"I'm so sorry Lauren but...Ludo pied in the bed." Tate's blush deepened when he looked into Lauren's disapproving eyes.

"That's Derek's bed." Lauren stated to no one in particular. Derek, who at this moment was holding onto the back of Lauren's trousers, peeking at Ludo from behind. He tentatively stepped forward then looked up at Lauren, small beads of tears formed at the corner of his eyes.

Tate grabbed Ludo and held him away as Lauren stripped the bed, that she had freshly made that morning mind you, and bundled up the covers before heading off towards the laundry room that was placed conveniently at the end of the hall.

Derek stumbled after Lauren but didn't actually step into the laundry room with her, the smell of bleach and detergent was too strong for his baby nose to handle. So instead he slowly fell onto his bum by the door, one leg angled inwards the other leg facing straight.

Ludo barked in annoyance, still captured within his owner's arms. The puppy's nose twitched as it sniffed the air, something that Lauren noticed. _That puppy better not be able to smell the lunch I packed..._ Lauren thought, the feeling of a headache forming.

Yet Ludo seemed to have the upper hand here because he was able to squirm out of Tate's arms, bouncing onto the floor next to Derek. It took one sniff at Derek before sticking out its tongue in a child-like manner and bounding once again off down the stairs. The only exception was that instead of Tate running after his dog, it was Lauren, leaving Tate the option of picking up Derek, much to Derek's dismay. Derek however didn't complain because he didn't wan't to delay anything from stopping the evil puppy of doom from attacking once again!

"Oh no you don't! Ludo get back here!" Lauren called after the puppy, huffing away as she finally caught up to the puppy, with Tate and Derek not far behind. But alas they were all too late as they watched Ludo's tail happily wag aways with its face hidden inside of the mini bag that Lauren used for the food. Lauren smacked her forehead as she reached in the bag with one head and lifted the Ludo out. The puppy's face was covered in the remains of a sandwich and it seemed that they got there faster then she thought because Lauren noticed that that's all that Ludo seemed to have eaten. The sandwich was made for Derek, Lauren had some pasta for herself...so Ludo only chowed down Derek's food.

Derek gawked, THAT PUPPY ATE HIS FOOD! Derek lifted up his arms when Lauren put Ludo back on the ground, using the lash that mysteriously appeared to hook up the puppy to the desk chair that sat in the corner of the kitchen. Lauren looked at Derek who was whimpering at her, opening and closing his hands in a sign that he wanted to be held by her instead.

"I'm so sorry Lauren! I really don't understand what has gotten into Ludo! Believe me he's never normally like this! In fact he's normally calm and obedient." Tate tried to explain as Lauren took the sad Derek from his arms.

Lauren sighed for what she felt like was the up-tenth time today. She put down Derek, pinched her nose and told Tate that it was okay. As she was trying to calm down the near hysterical Tate, Ludo popped up placing its paws onto Derek causing him to fall onto his bum. The puppy sniffed at Derek then decided that it would be a good idea to lick his face in one long swipe.

Derek immediately pushed Ludo away, wiping off the paw prints from his shirt...WAIT?! WHAT?! Derek looked down in shock, there was now smears of paws prints on his used-to-be-light-brown shirt! Also somehow Ludo had gotten dog saliva on he knees of his jeans! Derek glared at the puppy who took this opportune moment to lie down and pretend to be asleep. EBIL PUPPY ATTACKS ONCE MORE!

The front door opened and Simon along with the others walked in in a burst of noise that echoed through the brief moment of silence within the house. Derek got up and wobbled over to the kitchen door, looking for his dad for comfort.

"Dada." Derek spoke, pointing at Kit who paused in mid step, his phone in his right hand. In fact everyone had paused what ever they were doing, even Ludo looked up from his "sleep", and stared at Derek. Derek didn't understand what everyone was so shocked about, maybe it was the mess that he was in. Nevertheless Derek continued to wobble over to Kit, who promptly picked him up, giving his son a quick kiss on his forehead.

"Derek's first words!" Lauren squealed, actually _squealed_, clapping her hands in glee. "Derek said his first words!" And with that, it triggered a train reaction as everyone surrounded Kit and Derek, which freaked Derek out. He never got this much attention, EVER, so his response was to snuggle his head into Kits shoulder and hugged his father as his face turned bright red in embarrassment.

* * *

**OKAY EVERYONE THAT IS OFFICIALLY PART NUMERO DOSE! OR DUECE? I dunno...PART II!**

**Hope everyone enjoyed the second part of this story! WHICH HAS BEEN BROUGHT TO YOU BY: JAYFIRE! Round of applause please!**

**Okay NOW THERE IS ONE THING LEFT TO DO! REVIEEEEEEEWWWWW! ;**


	6. Let's Play Orchestra!

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but since these ARE one shots I don't feel that sense of urgency that normally comes with updating an actual story. I hope you guys don't mind that...and if you do...please put down the pitch forks... **

Derek was sitting on the floor of the living room, clad in only a dark blue shirt and a diaper. He had already built a island of towers and buildings from the small set of legos Lauren had given him. The stuffed wolf sat on top of one building like King Kong, ruling over it.

He was bored. Severely bored out of his mind. Derek had played with all the toys and his favorite cartoons had ended, a dramatic soap-opera was flickering on the television now.

"Hey there Derek!" Chloe swooped down, her hair falling onto Derek's face, tickling his cheeks. "Hi cutie pie! Well aren't you just a chubby bunny?" Chloe's smile revealed her teeth, which distracted Derek from her poking his stomach.

Chloe picked up the baby and held him in her lap. She mumbled something about a game that Simon had taught her earlier. Placing her arms under Derek's, Chloe lifted them to the air and begun swinging them around. Confused, Derek pushed his arms off and tried to turn around to look at Chloe.

"Chloe! You're forgetting the music!" Simon bounced his way, literally, into the room at the same time as he was trying to get his sock back up his foot.

"OH! That's why it wasn't working!" Chloe set Derek aside next to Simon and got up to turn on some music on her phone. She put on some dramatic violin music and placed her phone on the table in front of her, but when she turned to pick Derek back up Chloe's jaw dropped open in shock. Simon had stole Derek from her and was now playing the game with him!

Derek laughed gleefully as Simon waved Derek's arm around like a conductor of a orchestra. The game suddenly made sense (although Chloe wondered why it took her long to realize it), the title of the game was "Let's Play Orchestra!".

"Traitor!" Chloe pointed dramatically at Simon who just calmly looked back at her. "I was supposed to play that with Derek!"

"Huh? Oh sorry Chloe but Derek just crawled into my lap...so I just assumed he wanted to play with me instead." Simon gave her a half smile.

Chloe eyed Derek critically. "Traitor!" She called Derek who just pouted at her in response.

"Oh geez Chloe, you can just play with him now!" Simon said, furring his brow against Chloe's emotional way. However Chloe just shook her head, saying how the moment was ruined because it showed that Derek was NOT his favorite.

Simon laughed at the both of them, they were both emotional but he didn't expect that Chloe would get jealous over Derek and his relationship. They were brothers! Of course they would be close! As he tried to rely that to Chloe, Derek slipped off his lap and sat next to Chloe, facing her with the cutest innocent expression.

"Hello! I'm home!" Lauren stumbled through the front door with bags of groceries in her arms. Quickly Simon went to go help her out leaving Chloe alone with baby Derek. Derek grasped Chloe's shirt and tugged, whimpering a little as Chloe continue to ignore his betraying ways.

Alas Chloe couldn't stay mad at Derek's pleading green eyes. So she picked him up and snuggled up to him like a teddy bear making Derek giggle. "Aww no one can stay mad at you now can they Derek? You hungry? Let's get something to eat."

In the kitchen Lauren was busy putting the groceries away while talking on her cell phone. She had gotten a head position at the hospital which meant two things: 1) She was always busy talking to her co-workers about certain cases and 2) it allowed her to work at any hospital, in the same position, anywhere in the state. As soon as she saw Derek and Chloe walk into the kitchen she motioned towards Simon to hand them the bread and some fixings to allow them to make a sandwich for lunch.

Derek eyed some turkey meat and then pointed at it, which Lauren took a piece of and handed it to Derek. He happily chewed away as Chloe made a sandwich, adding slices after slices of meat and cheese. Lauren finally got of her cell and sighed with relief.

"Hi there chubby bunny." Lauren picked up Derek where Chloe had left him, perched on top of the island. Chloe looked back at them sharply. _Why was it that every time she wanted to play with Derek SOMEONE always stole him away?! And Derek just LET THEM?! _Chloe angrily thought to herself, roughly cutting her masterpiece of a sandwich in half.

"Chloe? Hun are you alright?" Lauren laid a hand on Chloe's shoulder, Derek was still working of the turkey slice, using both hands to hold the piece to his mouth. Chloe smiled, assuring her aunt that she was just fine. Not convinced that her niece was okay Lauren handed over Derek to her, saying that she wanted to take a shower. She knew that the baby could instantly make Chloe feel better about anything.

Derek happily obliged climbing into Chloe's awaiting arms and giving her a broad grin. Chloe sighed, realizing that no matter what Derek's cuteness (that he seemed to oblivious too himself) would never go unnoticed, which meant that she would have to share him.

Although if Simon stole Derek from her like that she'll send a dead bird his way! Seriously.

**Heeey! This is a much shorter one shot...that is loooong overdue! But none the less I hope you guys like this chapter! Don't worry either I'll defiantly be adding some more chapters with Chloe and Derek as I would like the non-romantically part of their relationship to grow. Best friends always make the best couples!**

**Anyways if you guys got any ideas send them my way! I'm on break for the holidays but since I don't celebrate Christmas I've got tons of free time! Hopefully I won't procrastinate...yeah...hopefully... **


End file.
